


late to the party (with you)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Party, happy valentines day, kacey musgraves - Freeform, larry - Freeform, lyrics, this is literally the song as a fic, this is too short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: harry is never late to the party if he's late to the party with his lou.(inspired by the song 'late to the party' by kacey musgraves, i know it's obvious)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	late to the party (with you)

Giggles erupting from Harry's mouth were most probably Louis' favorite noise on the entire planet. He loved his dimples and how they formed little crates on his soft, clean-shaven cheeks. They leaned in to kiss yet again, having spent all day with making out on their bed, under the covers. Louis had rolled them a joint a few hours earlier and they shared it every now and then, making them even more giddy and playful than before. Both of their bare chests were resting against each other, two hearts beating against each other. 

Their little bubble was bursting as soon as Harry's phone started buzzing. He groaned, mumbling to Louis that everyone's probably asking where they are. While Louis sat up slowly, making sure not to push Harry off the bed, his boyfriend checked on his phone.

_where are you guys ??_

_Li just puked into my lap!!! hahahah, you guys are missin a lot ;)_

_hello ??? world to harry and louis_

Harry chuckled and showed Louis the display, who chuckled. ''I see, they're already making a mess...'', he mumbled and stroked one of his curls out of his own face. ''Maybe we should just stay inside here... cuddle for a while longer?'', Louis suggested and Harry smiled, shaking his head and pouting. ''I wanna see my friends before we all head out to work again soon...'', he mumbled. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and tried to keep him in bed with him, but Harry got out and chuckled. 

''Come on, Boobear, get ready.'', he winked and started looking for an outfit. Louis rolled over to the side onto his stomach and went to read Niall's messages on Harry's phone again. ''I think, staying home and cuddling all night would be way better but if you wanna see your friends, I get that.''. 

Harry smiled and looked over at him, picking out a nice glittery jumpsuit. He pulled his boxers down and Louis took a glance at his boyfriend's perky bum and his member. Louis smirked. ''Maybe we can have some fun after the party.'', he winked and Harry rolled his eyes, his nose scrunching up like it always does when he's amused by his boyfriend. Louis started rolling one for them both, while Harry started picking out his boots. 

Louis lit up the blunt and watched as his boyfriend got into the pretty jumpsuit and styled his long curls, applying a little bit of eyeliner and red lipstick. He really was lucky, this man didn't even have to try and looked like a model at all times. They complimented each other so well. Harry's warm green eyes lighting up Louis' icy blue ones. Harry's soft-skinned hands while Louis' hands were a bit more on the dry side, causing Harry to shiver whenever he ran them down his long spine.

Harry really is the light in Louis' life that mostly consisted of lots of darkness. And the other way around, Louis taught Harry to deal with the darkness. He learned not to give up - ever. Even during hard days.

While he was getting dressed and ready, his boyfriend slowly got up from bed now. He handed the blunt to Harry, who inhaled the smoke that came out of Louis' mouth when he entered the small bathroom. As his strong arms wrapped themselves around H's small waist, he whispered: ''You look gorgeous, like always, love...''. The curly-haired boy couldn't help but blush. He turned around then, wanting some more kisses. Louis' lips approached his, then slowly dug his tongue into Harry's mouth, pressing him against a wall. 

The world can wait - and especially that stupid party.

They arrived about an hour later, Louis had had issues with finding pants that didn't have any kind of cum or food stain. But when he did, he got ready quite fast and Harry got in the car quickly so they could drive to Niall's house.

Before Harry met Louis, he was always punctual. Well, funny how much they changed each other. Not just character-wise. 

''Hazza! Lou!'', they heard a familiar voice. They looked towards the living room, walking through the corridor and realizing most of the guests were already passed out. ''Where _were_ you guys??'', the blonde asked. Harry and Louis looked at each other and they both blushed. ''I'm sorry-'', Harry started off the sentence with a lie - he was not sorry at all. He was actually very happy, that he and Louis spent the day so close together and in bed. ''-that we're late to the party, Niall.''. 

Louis took Harry's hand while Niall shrugged. ''It's fine, but you did miss the band I had asked to perform.'', he said. ''Too sad...'', Louis whispered so that only Harry could hear. They both smugly smirked a bit. Then they started giggling, probably still a tad bit high. Niall raised his brows and the loving couple just waved at him, walking further into the flat to discover the ruins of a dead party. 

They saw two unopened bottles of beer standing by themselves. As rude as they were, they just took them. Harry sat down on one of the patio stairs leading to Niall's garden. Louis sat down right next to him and smiled. ''Well, what a nice party, huh?'', he asked and chuckled. Harry nodded, ''Best party ever.''. The sarcastic tone in his voice sent Louis into giggles. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and sipped some of his beer.

Suddenly, Louis got up, putting the beer bottle down. ''May I ask for this dance?''.

Harry furrowed his brows, trying not to grin too much. ''There isn't even music playing outside here...'', he mumbled and Louis shrugged. ''Who cares?'', he asked and helped Harry up. Then, he guided Harry down the stairs and they stood on the grass. Harry reached down to strip off his high heeled boots. Louis decided to take off his own loafers too, both of them standing barefoot on the grass.

They both looked at each other, smiling like two teenagers who are all shy and just falling in love. Harry sometimes wondered how Louis could still cause him to act like a giggly little teen. He might never know the answer to that question. He only knew that the grass underneath his feet felt a bit cold, but Louis' warm hands distracted him from that fact immediately.

And of course, Harry being a clumsy weirdo, stepped into the wrong direction and bumping his nose into Louis' forehead. They both started laughing and Harry asked him worriedly, ''I'm sorry, are you okay?''. Louis just nodded, biting down on his lip and giving Harry a look that was filled with almost all of the love he could fit into his body. Harry looked back at him, not even remembering that they are at a party.

Neither Louis nor Harry needed confetti, music or anything else. Just each other. And the sky filled with stars, the moon shining down on them like a disco ball. The grass underneath turned into their dancefloor. And their crowd consisted of bushes and birds, trying to find food - while Harry and Louis were happy at a party for two.

Harry is never late to a party if he's late to the party with his Lou.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, happy valentine's day!  
> i keep listening to this song on repeat and it reminded me so much of harry and louis, idk why...  
> i hope you enjoyed it even tho its very short )):


End file.
